Team up to take down!
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: The future of japan rides on two rival spy agencies joining forces to take down a group of villains. How will that turn out, if it happens at all? Rated T for violence and swearing. (No more OC's needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Demon: hey everyone :D**

**Gin: shouldn't you be working on Legend Academy?**

**Demon: about that, I deleted Legend Academy.**

**Mizuki: WHY!?**

**Demon: after I had no more ideas for it. Sorry to everyone who sent me an OC for it and to those who favorited or followed it.**

**Gin: So she'sstarting this new story in apology. It's going to accept OC's so here's the form.**

Full Name:

Code name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Normal clothing:

Agent Outfit: (should be completely black)

Formal wear:

Swimwear

Sleepwear:

Personality: (please be descriptive!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Rivals:

Enemies:

Crush: (Ginka and Tsubasa are taken)

Bey:

Bey info:

Special moves:

Weapon of choice:

Other weapons:

History: (how they came into their agency)

Other: (anything else you need to tell me)

**Gin: and here is the current shipping list;**

**Gin (belongs to me)/Tsubasa **

**Mizuki (belongs to me)/Ginka**

**Ninel (belongs to Lavender Rose of Faith)/Da Xiang**

**Stella (belongs to GhostFairy)/Nile**

**Aurora (belongs to SeraphimStarlight13)/Toby**

**Lucy (belongs to CutieAngel999)/Masamune**

**Kat (belongs to guest)/no one**

**Kuri (belongs to oxCuteKataraox)/Ryuga**

**Mwape (belongs to shadowmwape)/Madoka**

**Cole (belongs to nellabean)/Hikaru**

**Blaze (belongs to RedPhoenix10123780)/no one**

**Valerie (belongs to babybluestar)/Dynamis**

**Leanna (belongs to LunarStarEclipse)/King**

**Demon: for those of you that are not on the shipping list it means that someone else has an OC with the same crush so we're going to vote in the next chapter.**

**And as for OC's I think I have enough unless you're CyngusCrown Night who is trying to fill out an OC form right now or if you're making a guy OC form because I need one more guy. **

**Free chocolate cake to everyone!**

**-Demon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone before I start chapter one it appears we have some voting to do. Two people have OC's that have a crush on Kyoya so I'm going to place their OC forms and you guys can vote on which one get's Kyoya.**

* * *

**OC #1:**

Full Name: Kiara Destiny Setoji

Code name: Flame

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Kiara has shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. And she always wears a lion claw necklace with a flame shaped ruby gem in the middle. On her right wrist is also a black rose tattoo

Normal clothing: Her second outfit is a on off the shoulder red shirt with the words "Mystic" underneath a black tanktop, black skinny ripped jeans and red converse, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

Agent Outfit: a black bandeau top that reaches above her navel over it a black leather jacket with a red lioness printed on the right side of the jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She also wears a red belt with a black rose buckle and a red fingerless glove on her right hand, her flame necklace and her leader red bracelet.

Formal wear: Her Formal outfit is a red knee-length strapless cocktail dress with black and gold swirls on the bodice, black flats, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

Swimwear: Her swim suit is a red bikini top with a black lioness print on the right side, a black swim shorts with a red waistband, a black and red bey belt and a red leather bracelet

Sleepwear: Her pajama is a red sports bra with black sweatpants

Personality: (please be descriptive!) Kiara is a tough and independent Tomboy, who likes to provoke people. Due to her past, she is very cold and suspicious towards new people. And she's a loner. Kiara is someone who always says what she thinks and never backs down from a fight. In a Battle she is a calmer type. She watch the Tactics of her opponents before she strikes. She loves to play pranks and she's a great liar. To her friends she's also sometimes a bit cold. And most of her friends are Boys or Tomboys.

Likes: material Arts, sword, Fights, winning, singing, dancing and hiding her emotions

Dislikes:Cheaters, Sore losers, showing emotions, bubbly people and Girly things

Friends: Nile, Demure an Kyoya

Rivals: Kyoya, Nile, Ryuga, Reji

Enemies: Reji, Ryuga, Johannes

Crush: Kyoya, temps to call him "Lion Dude", "Lion Breath" and "Kovu" to annoy him and they would fight a lot

Bey: Flame Solaria

Bey info:

Energy ring: red

Fusion wheel: yellow

Spin track: orange

Performance Tip: red

Beytype: ultimate Attack and Stamina

Bitbeast/Face bolt: a red lioness with a tiara with a ruby gem in the middle

Special moves:

Solaria firestorm fury: a huge wave of Fire, that finish of her opponents very quickly

Queen lioness rising Sundance: Solaria spins around her opponent to slow them down and creates a blinding red light.

Solaria firelight wall: A wall off fire that repels her opponents attacks and ten times stronger attacks

Flame Barrier: a barrier around Solaria out of all shades of red that protects her

Weapon of choice: a Katana. The blade is made out of a mix of firestones and metal. The words "Fierce", "Pride" and "Strength" is carved in it. The handle is made out of and oak tree with ruby gems on the side. It can catch easily on fire

Other weapons: a bow and fire arrows

History: Kiara's parents got killed by a bunch of Bandits, that wanted her necklace. The last word of a bandit was "The Boss will get want he want's you can't hide from him". She went into the agency to find who was responsible for the death of her parents.

Other: Kiara would kill merciless to get what she want's. She'd also a great singer but doesn't sing in public cause she doesn't like it when there's to much people at one place.

**OC #2:**

Full Name: Hope Plein Song (if you ever use her middle name when referring to her, she'll murder you!)

Code name: River Fang

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Hazel eyes, brown hair kept in a low ponytail and parted on the right side, as well as a rather, well, gifted physic that she tries her best to hide because she a) doesn't want jealous girls on her back an b) doesn't want boys staring.

Normal clothing: A dark green gray hoodie and baggy blue jeans with sneakers, but, another, I guess, would be her blue hoodie with her black baggy jeans.

Agent Outfit: It would be a form fitting black shinobi shozoko and black tabi boots

Formal wear: A long sweetheart neckline green satin gown with yellow lacing on the top and bottom, a black belt sitting on her waist, as well as golden sparkles heavily concentrated underneath the belt that get less concentrated as they go down.

Swimwear: A green cropped turtle neck swimsuit with yellow on the sides.

Sleepwear: A baggy white t-shirt and some baggy plaid shorts.

Personality: Very stubborn, proud, tough as nails, strong, bad tempered, but nice, sweet, smart, and dependable. Likes to talks circles around boys with the help of her best (and only) friend Madoka Amano. Strong Blader, and only loses to Kyoya, Ginga, and Ryuuga. Fights a whole lot with Kyoya. ADHD, and has to take a very specific dosage of ADHD medication called Concerta. She takes 81 milligrams of it, one pill of 54 mg and another pill of 27 mg. She's a completely different person around little kids. She's very kind, compassionate, caring, gentle, but only around little kids, and it confuses the hell out of everyone, short of Madoka. She's also extremely devious and clever. Around her crush, she act's kinda angry and she acts like she wants to kill him (not literally) more than anyone else.

Likes: God, Jesus, sweets, Doctor Who, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, swimming, reading, writing (although she can't write crap), riding her bike, racing, arguing with Kyoya (but she'll never admit it).

Dislikes: Spiders, Anti-Christians (people who hate Christians), Captain Jack Harkness (he's such a perv), perverts, spicy foods, sour foods, celery, raw tomatoes, and her sisters Victoria and Dedra (she loves them, but they are not very nice people for Christians)

Friends: Madoka Amano (and others within the show, but she thinks that Madoka is the only person who considers her a friend)

Rivals: Ginga, Kyoya

Enemies: Dark Nebula, HD Academy, Bladers of Nemesis

Crush: Kyoya

Bey: Storm Leone145WB

Bey info: The Face Bolt is a Leone Face Bolt, but mainly blue with purple instead of mainly green with yellow, a blue Energy Ring, a silver Storm Fusion Wheel, a white 145 Spin Track, and a white WB Performance Tip

Special moves: (most of her moves are water versions of Kyoya's [but she'll profusely deny it over and over again]) Lioness Storm Water Wall (Lion Gale Force Wall), Queen Lion Fierce Claw Dance (Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance), Queen Lioness Hurricane Strike (King Lion Tearing Blast), Queen Lioness Tsunami Scepter Strike (King Lion Furious Blast Shot), Queen Lioness Storm Shield (original move. Storm Leone gathers up water underneath itself and bobs on the top, used mainly for Special Moves directly affecting the ground, but can be for fighting against Special Moves that use fire), Queen Lioness Whirlpool Strike (King Lion Reverse Wind Strike), Queen Lioness Wave Slash (original move. Gathers up water and moves back and forth, pushing and pulling the water into a giant wave. Used mainly for attacks from above), Lioness 100 Claw Terror (Lion 100 Fang Fury)

Weapon of choice: Metal Fans (she has two of them)

Other weapons: She knows how to use a bow and arrow set rather well, and can use daggers or a sword if need be.

History: Well, if she works for evil, then she's doing it to save Jamie's life from the people who are forcing her to do this. If she's working for good, then she's either doing it to have Madoka's back or because Jamie's life is in danger because of his accident, and unnoticed damage is starting to show up and her family doesn't have the money to pay for it.

Other: She's American born, and moved to Japan when she was about 5. Her dad owns a hardware store called Hardware Central. Because of the fact that both Madoka and Hope's dads were business men, they were forced to hang out and hated each other, but eventually became friends, even best friends. She's hated by a lot of people, first for being too open and talkative (in a nice and well meaning, but extremely annoying way), now for being so scary. Her boyfriend, Isi Kiyoyama, died when she was 12 (they were middle school dating, not like movies and things like that, but is was acknowledged by everyone that knew them as an actual relationship) and that, mixed with the fact that there were two Amazons trying to take over her mind, she went insane and tried to kill herself, but didn't, and was eventually save a year later by Ginga, Madoka, and Kyoya. She cares immensely for her little brother Jamie, not so much for her older sisters Victoria and Dedra, and is easily tricked if Jamie is involved (a person pretending to be Jamie or Jamie himself) and will do anything to keep him safe, even betray her friends.

**And there's also some competition for Chris;**

**OC #1**

Full Name: Sky Flame

Code name: Sunset

Age: 16

Gender: female

Appearance: long black hair with red and sliver streaks, height: 5ft 4in, small waste, Eye color: red/orange

Normal clothing: short black t-shirt, short jacket with flame print, Black high shoes, black finger-less gloves, torn black baggy jeans with flame print and chain hanging from the side

Agent Outfit: (should be completely black): Short black slim fitting dress, black leggings, black finger-less gloves, long black boots, and a belt with different pouches and tools.

Formal wear: a strapless dress with a flame-like design, a small sliver belt hanging loosely around her waist sliver high heels and a small flame shaped hair pin with a sliver outline

Swimwear: a black bikini with a flame design and a matching wrap around her waist

Sleepwear: Basic black pajamas with flames up the side

Personality: (please be descriptive!): Smart, mischievous(she likes to sneak up on people ever now and then)and somewhat of a tomboy

Likes: beyblade, swordplay, and archery

Dislikes: Fighting between friends

Friends: Tsubasa and Yu (their like brothers to her)

Rivals: Masamune (she love to mess with him)

Enemies: Ryuga

Crush: (Ginka and Tsubasa are taken): Chris (if he is taken then Masamune)

Bey: Flame Fox AC810

Bey info: a black attack type beyblade with a flame design and a fox painted on the fusion bolt.

Special moves: volcanic eruption

Weapon of choice: Light-weight twin katanas

Other weapons: Bow and arrow and throwing stars

History: (how they came into their agency): she lost her twin brother Tybalt at 13 and they traveled the world but never found any clues as to who the their parents are. Two years after she lost Tybalt she meet Yuu and made a promise to protect him.

Other: (anything else you need to tell me): No

**OC #2:**

Full Name:Iris Alexandrite Walker

Code Name:Alex W(don't ask)

Age:17

Gender:Female

Appearence:Iris is a girl with long pinkish-purple hair that reachs her waist,light skin tone,teal blue eyes and is the same height as Chris.

Normal outfit:Black hunger games shirt,ripped denim jeans,black knee-lenght combat boots,purple and blue droplet pendants on a neckchain,lightning bolt charm bracelet

Agent Outfit:A black leather jacket underneight is a plain black shirt,black knee lenght combat boots,black jeans,Black fingerless gloves.

Formal outfit:Purple one shoulder floor lenght formal gown,purple satin bridal high-heels,ametysht earings.

Swimwear:Lilac halter bikini top with white floral design,Lilac bikini bottom,white transparent sarong skirt,pink sandals.

Personality:Iris is a calm,passionate 's a lover of adventure and is also quite violent if anyone other then her friends calls her by her nickname(Her nickname is Finn the Blader because she's so simmilar to Finn from Adventure Time),She'll go 's basically a nice person if you stay at her good side.

Likes:Adventure Time,Beyblade,Cardfight Vanguard,Video Games,Adventure,Mythology,Skateboards

Dislikes:Perverts,Being Bored,Shopping,Losing,Math.

Friends:Chris,Zeo,Toby,King,Masamune,Team Wang Hu Zhong.

Rivals:Anybody who is evil and has a sick attitude.

Crush:Chris

Bey:Moonstone Andromeda

Bey info:A bey with an ocean blue ring with gray design,Ice blue perfomence tip,teal blue face bolt and the bottom part of the bey is dark 's bit beast is a woman with blue hair and black eyes wearing a white chiton(Greeks line of fashion) with chains on her arms and legs.

Moves: Imprisoned Defense:The chains turn into a shape of a shield to protect her from attacks.

Imperial Chain Dance:Andromeda uses its chain to grab the opposing bey.

Special Moves:

Moonlight Chain Barricade:Andromeda uses it's chains to trap the opponent and the bey will stop spining.

Magnete della Luna(Magnet of the moon in italian):Andromeda uses a magnetic waves to control the opposing beys movements.

Weapon of choice:A silver swords with black ducktape on the handle for a good top part of the handle has a rainbow coloured gem.

Other Weapons:Bow and

Arrow,Sai,Bo Staff(The one Donney from teenage mutant ninja turtles has)

History:Iris's parents were killed by an agency called L.E.A(Legendary Evil Association).Since then she's been practicing on how to defend her self .When she heard about the agency she joined since then she treats every member like a family.

Other:Iris's birthday is at the 10 of happens to like adventure because she wants to see the wonders of the entire is also an insomiac and she has an indelible memory.

**So here are your nominees so start voting! Anyway, I don't own MFB or the OC's that were sent. I only own Gin and Mizuki. **

**For this first part, I'm going to put the first agency (the one we will be focusing on in this chapter) into groups **

(With group 1)

"Hey Madoka, Have you cracked the code yet?" Asked a 15 year old girl that stood to about 5ft 3 with tanned skin, black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her fringe covers her left eye slightly.

She was wearing a Tight black top. the left sleeve reached her wrist while the right one was a simple short sleeve. Along with black cargo pants with one short pant leg and the other reached her ankle and and was covered by her black combat boots. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that reached her wrist. Left part of her fingerless glove written 无 while the right was written 效.

"Not yet Kuri. This is quite the code to crack." Replied the goggle wearing brunette.

Kuri and Madoka, along with two other spies, were trying to crack a code, one way or another.

The foursome appeared to be on a mission where they had to find an atomic bomb that was being stored in the building. The bomb would create a massive destruction. Fortunately no one else was inside. Their job was to disable the bomb, but they soon reached a locked door that their hacker, Madoka was trying to open.

"Hurry up! I don't know how much time we have left! For all we know we could all be down to our last thirty seconds!" Said a girl with shoulder length black hair with red highlights that was tied up in a side ponytail. Her eyes were a pure black color that had "determination." Written all over them (not literally XD). She had dark makeup on her face that made her look almost like a Goth or Emo. On her right was a black rose tattoo.

She was wearing a black bandeau top that reaches above her navel over a black leather jacket with a red lioness printed on the right side of the jacket, along with black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She also wore a red belt with a black rose buckle and a red fingerless glove on her right hand, a flame necklace and a red bracelet.

Madoka rolled her eyes, "you're always so dramatic Kiara."

"Yeah but she could be right." Replied a girl that stood to around 5ft 4 with milky white skin, an inverted triangle shaped body, chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower back that she dip dyed with part of her hair lavander and the rest of her hair dark violet and bangs that are just bareley swept away from her crimson colored eyes.

She was wearing a black tank top underneath a leather three quarter sleeve jacket along with black denim jeans that were held up by a black belt that held her weapons. On her feet were a pair of black combat boots.

The girl known as Kiara smiled. "Thank you Mizuki."

Madoka huffed and went back to trying to figure out the code.

A few minutes passed and Madoka had finally cracked it. The door made a clicking sound before sliding open. The foursome stepped through the door to see what they had to face.

(With group 2)

"Chief! We've located the bomb! Can you tell us if there's any traps?" A sixteen year old girl asked into a headset. She stood to around 5ft 4 with a small waist, long black hair with red and sliver streaks and red orange eyes.

She was wearing a Short black slim fitting dress, black leggings, black finger-less gloves, long black boots and a belt with different pouches and tools.

She along with the rest of the group, were on a ledge that was a few feet away from the ceiling.

"Yes Agent Sunset! There appears to be multiple trap doors scattered on the floor. You'll have to watch your step!" Replied a male voice that came from the headset.

"Then Howabout we stay up in the air." Said another sixteen year old girl with cocoa colored skin, Silver hair that was short, messy, and slightly spikey with bangs covering her right eye. On the back of her left shoulder was a fourteen pointed star birthmark and from her right shoulder blade to her left hip was a long, jagged scar.

She pointed a grappling hook at the wall opposite of where they were standing and launched it.

Agent sunset who went by the name Sky, along with two others, climbed the rope and dropped down when they reached the bomb.

The silver haired girl, who went by the name Leanna, jumped down and swung on the rope before hopping down to where the others were and she released the grappling hook.

"So, does anyone know how to defuse a bomb?" Asked a 15 year old girl that stood to about 5ft 5. She had shoulder-length hot-pink hair that was tied into a ponytail with a black punk hair tie. Her bangs almost covered her face and dim emerald green eyes. has dim emerald green eyes. She wore dark makeup on her eyes and black nail polish on her fingernails.

She was wearing a leather long-sleeved mini T-shirt that is cut an inch below her bust. The sleeves have 2 belts in between. In the middle of the T-shirt, there are 2 belts criss-crossing each other. Her leather skirt was cut right below her waist, with a leather belt. She also wears leather thigh-high stockings and leather black boots that touches her knees. She wears black leather gloves. Her spy gadget is attached to the left side of her eye. On her neck she wore a black choker.

"Leave that to me!" Said a 16 year old girl that had Hazel eyes, brown hair kept in a low ponytail and parted on the right side, as well as a rather, well, gifted physic that seemed to be hidden for some reason.

She was wearing a form fitting black shinobi shozoko and black tabi boots.

She took out a screwdriver to open the bomb and then took out a pair of scissors and then stared at the bomb trying to remember which wires to cut.

"Hurry up Hope!" We only have ten seconds left! The pink haired girl, who was known as Lucy, shouted nervously.

The girl that Lucy had just called hope, bit her lower lip. She cautiously snipped the red wire making the countdown go faster.

The other three started covering their eyes waiting for it to all be over. Until Hope cut the green wire and the countdown ended.

"You can open your eyes you babies!" Hope said sarcastically.

The threesome opened their eyes to see the countdown on the bomb at exactly one second.

"Woah! That. Was close!" Sky exclaimed in a semi-relived tone before turning on her headset and speaking into it.

"Chief! We've disarmed the bomb! Should we let the other group know?" She asked.

The male's voice responded, "that's quite alright agent Sunset, I'll let them know myself! Just evacuate the building without setting off any traps!"

So the foursome exited the building through the air vent. Quickly as instructed.

* * *

**Demon: what? Not dramatic enough? Well I was getting writer's block and trying to find a good chapter ending.**

**Mizuki: *clears throat* moving on, here's a little announcement that we're pretty sure you know about, but it hopefully won't kill you to read again.**

* * *

EVERYONE! SOPA IS BACK! WARN EVERYONE!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

A way to help:

People, this is serious! The goverment want to pass a law that would make Fanfictions banned. To help us stop this nonsence, you have to sign a petition

on the link below:

petitions. / petition/stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

They are going to make fanfictions and all sorts of fanbase stuff ILLEGAL AND A FEDERAL CRIME unless you sign up on this webpage.

America is supposed to be a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.

* * *

**Demon: And I suggest you guys put this message on other fandoms you write in along with this one. It'll help a lot**

**Kuri: well, that's all for now**

**Hope: bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon: TSUBASA!**

**Tsubasa: what did I do this time.**

**Demon: You didn't do anything! But the zero g version of you did!**

**Tsubasa: what?**

**Demon: please explain Gin.**

**Gin: she was watching episode 7 of shogun steel (it was the English version on Cartoon Network) and you were in it at random moments. Whenever you were there however, all you said was "THIS IS SUMMER!"**

**Tsubasa: *sweatdropps* really?**

**Kiara: take a look at this montage if you don't believe her. *flips on TV***

**Zero g Tsubasa: *under the umbrella relaxing in a chair* This is summer!**

**Demon: the first one is fine. I'd agree with him there. Despite the fact that it's not summer in my country anymore.**

**Zero g Tsubasa: *while windsurfing* This is summer!**

**Demon: yes, you already said that. Kinda weird.**

**(A few minutes later, at the end)**

**Zero g Benkei: want a burger?**

**Zero g Tsubasa: sure, this is summer.**

**Demon: SHUT THE F*CK UP! WE ALL F*CKING KNOW ITS F*CKING SUMMER, YOU SAID IT F*CKING 200 TIMES ALREADY MOTHER F*CKING BASTARD! IT'S NOT EVEN F*CKING SUMMER IN MY COUNTRY!**

**Tsubasa: um, sorry?**

**Demon: I forgive you Tsu-Chan! *hugs***

**Tsubasa: don't call me Tsu-Chan!**

**Demon: no! Now say the disclaimer Kiara!**

**Kiara: fine! Tiger demon of light doesn't own MFB or any of the characters.**

**Gin: except for me :D**

**Mizuki: and me :D**

**Demon: and as for the voting in the last chapter the majority of you voted for Iris to be with Chris and Kiara to be with Kyoya. So Vulpix's Fire and Song Of Hope if you want your OC to still have a love interest please let me know and I'll add you to the shipping list. (Sorry Song, but Ryuga has been taken)**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

.:at the E.L.I.T.E. Headquarters; in the dorms:.

"We're Back!" Shouted Mizuki in an exited tone. The remaining Elite members turned their heads to see the eight members that had returned from their recent mission.

"Welcome back everyone!" Said a 16 year old girl with knee length violet hair that was tied up into a ponytail, emerald green eyes that were a lighter color at the moment and were sparkling with happiness. Her skin was a pale color and was icy cold at the time She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that was just barely hidden by her hair. She had an hourglass figure and was about Toby's height.

She was wearing white halter neck frock that had silver rings attached to form a chain and reached her thighs with white heels and a pink diamond heart necklace.

"Hi Aurora, is Gin still in her emo corner?" Kiara asked.

The violet haired girl who had just been called Aurora nodded before pointing to a 17 year old girl that was huddling in a corner.

She was nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone, somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighed about 118lbs. She also had dark navy blue waist length hair that had a few waves in it and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that were crackling since she was in a bad mood at the time. She has a long gash on her left forearm from a fight that she had a long time ago, but that's a story for another day. She also has a tattoo on her wrist that read "unbreakable." Though it was obviously fake despite her assuring that it was real.

She wore a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces and fingerless gloves, her right one was black and her left one was white. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that was rather old and seemed very fragile.

"I can't believe they didn't pick me for the mission." The girl named Gin muttered to herself.

"She's been crouching in that corner for about two hours, she's not happy about not being picked for the mission." Aurora explained.

A smirk formed on Kiara's face. "Hey Hope, we should tell everyone about our awesome mission, after all, it'd be rude of us to keep such an incredible experience to ourselves." She said for everyone to hear.

Hope looked confused for a moment but quickly caught on with an identical smirk. "Yes we should, hey everyone! Who wants to hear about our mission?" She asked in an even louder tone than Kiara's.

"I'd like to hear the story." Said a girl with long pinkish-purple hair that reached her waist,light skin tone,teal blue eyes and was the same height as Chris.

She was wearing a Black hunger games shirt,ripped denim jeans,black knee-lenght combat boots,purple and blue droplet pendants on a neckchain,lightning bolt charm bracelet.

You could easily hear Gin groan from the corner as the twosome explained their story. "…and I had to snip the wires as quickly as I could without snipping the wrong one! It was so intense! And in the end there was second left on the bomb by the time I defused it!" Hope explained with a great amount of enthusiasm.

At that point the bluenette had flopped on her back, her eyes were swirling as though she were dead. "I think you killed her Hope." Kiara said flatly.

"So… Hungry!" She exclaimed as everyone anime fell.

"Well I guess she hasn't eaten all day considering all she's been doing is sulking." Aurora said with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

The group was interrupted by Madoka's laptop. "It's a message from the cheif!" The goggle wearing brunette exclaimed. She clicked on the link and a video chat popped up showing a random picture of a kitten playing with a tennis ball.

This picture however hadn't surprised any of the members of ELITE. For the chief always refused to show himself therefore when he requested a video chat he always put up a random picture depending on his mood instead of his face.

When he was in a good mood he would put up a picture of a sunny day or a picture of a cute animal. When he was in a bad mood however he'd put up a picture of a stormy day or something so disturbing that it made the group turn the computer around as they spoke with him so they didn't have to see the picture. Fortunately today he was in a good mood.

"Agents! I have some important news for you!" Exclaimed the familiar monotone voice of the chief. Everyone who was currently in the middle of doing something else quickly scurried over to the laptop.

"What is it chief?" Asked a girl with short middle of her neck flame red hair; ruby red eyes; rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure five or four scars on her wrist.

She was wearing A black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, she wore black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown and the other grey holding her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove only on her left with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

"You are all familiar with the agency D.O.M.I.N.A.N.T am I right?" He asked

The group groaned at the sound of the name. D.O.M.I.N.A.N.T. Was E.L.I.T.E.'s rival agency. No one was quite sure why they hated each other anymore, but no one seemed to care.

"Good, all of you are familiar with them-" he tried to say before being cut off by the red haired girl.

"What do we need them for?" She asked sharply.

You could practically see the Chief roll his eyes through the screen. "If you'd let me finish Blaze, I would've told you by now. I've contacted the chief and he agrees." He replied.

"Agrees on what?" The group asked simultaneously.

The chief paused for a moment. "Agrees that we have to team up with them to stop a new evil."

"WHAT?!" Gasped the group in shock. It was quite obvious that they were not very keen on the idea.

"You expect us to team up with them!" Asked a girl with light blonde long hair with blood red at the edges and at her bangs and was tied up into a ponytail. She had marvelous light blue eyes with black long lashes. She uses black eyeliner and black mascara. She had a tattoo of the chinese symbol of power tattoo behind her neck and another, dove shaped on her collarbone. She had a piercing on her right upper ear. Although she is skinny her body fracture is quite built and her muscles are visible in a feminine way. She was about medium sized and her skin was slightly tanned.

She was wearing a pair of dark ripped jeans with belts and a black sleaveless top which goes right up of her belly. She also wore a dark red leather jacket, a black bandana on her right arm as a style complete with black sneakers.

"I thought you liked us!" Added another girl with ebony colored haired that shoulder length and straight. There were five dark blue streaks in her hair, and She had bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it was mostly a peach like skin tone color, which made her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stood about 5'10 and weights about 145 pounds. She had an hourglass body type.

She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. She had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a silver chain hanging from it and a pair of black knee length leather high heel boots on. Her main accessories were a pair of dark blue snowflake earrings and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Yes Kat, we do have to team up with replied. "And Ninel I do like you all. I know you guys don't get along well with them, but this is our only hope of saving the world from H.A.V.O.C."

"Havoc?" Asked another girl. She had bright green eyes and long brownish-black hair with lime green tips. Her side bangs were also lime green. She was also very pale. She wore a lot of thick black eyeliner. She also had a silver hoop nose ring.

She was wearing a black leather skirt with laces on the side and knee high black boots with a cheetah print halter. For accessories she normally wears a black studded dog collar, an ankh necklace, a studded bracelet on her left hand and a silver bracelet with the Eye of Horus on her right.

"Yes Stella, Havoc. It stands for Hazardous Assailant Volatile Operations Core. They're a new agency that is trying to take out all the other agencies. Once all the competing agencies are gone, not only would they get a lot of money, they would be able to gain control of the world!" He explained.

The room remained silent until-

"So, why do we have to team up with them again?" Blaze asked. Everyone anime fell.

.:Meanwhile, at D.O.M.I.N.A.N.T. Headquarters:.

"What do you mean we have to team up with E.L.I.T.E.?" Asked an angry Kyoya.

The group has just revived the news that Elite had and were now arguing with the chief just as they were.

"Yeah! Even if we do ask to team up with them they'll never say yes!" Added a boy with a lighter tone of dark, African skin. He was skinny but lightly muscled. Quite a big mouth full of perfect teeth. Green, big and round bauble-like eyes. His hair was black and short, slightly messy. He has a nose stud. His hands were bandaged due to his clumsiness.

He was wearing a tight, grey, v-neck muscle tee and black tracksuit pants. He was also wearing a leather necklace with a few glass beads on it (worry beads) and white sneakers.

"Actually Kyoya, Cole, the Chief of the Elite headquarters has agreed to this and we will be going to their headquarters tomorrow." He announced.

"But-" Masamune tried to say.

"NO BUTS! WE ARE GOING TO TEAM UP WITH THEM AND THAT'S FINAL!" And with that, the chief stormed out of the room.

"Come on guys, lets get some shut eye. We've got a big day ahead of us." Said a guy with Bushy Black Hair with brown eyes and black skin and a skinny body.

He was wearing a white shirt with black jacket and black jeans with red shoes.

"You can say that again Mwape." Ginga sighed.

"Come on guys, lets get some shut eye. We've got a big day ahead of us." He repeated.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

* * *

**Demon: yup! So in the next chapter the two teams are meeting up with each other.**

**Cole: And Drama will begin!**

**Gin: when did you get here?**

**Cole: during the story.**

**Gin: oh,**

**Kiara: so anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Demon: and sorry I can't update very quickly. I have a lot of schoolwork and I can't go on the Internet on weekdays :(**

**Gin: so please enjoy this giant chocolate cake the size of your house.**

**Demon: so that's all for now, FAIRWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


End file.
